Blue Pheinox and Red Dragon
by ChesKit Productions
Summary: Kohaku Himura was your typical Japanese student except his family's past coming to take what is theirs. Rated M for yaoi scenes in all chapters plus violence.


Chapter 1: Sugar cubes with poison

It was another day as Kohaku Himura strolled down the streets of Tokyo for the last day of class. Kohaku was a boy many would call strange since he was so pale and skinny with blue eyes that reflected perfectly with his long red hair. But the most strange of all he didn't wear the boys uniform at all as he adorned the one for the girls. He sighed knowing that sooner or later he would have to confess his true gender but till then he was going to try and make it as a girl for his last day.

Just as he rounded a corner Kohaku was greeted by his little friend Bulan Vemulakonda, who befriended him after one of the gangs at their school tried to bully her and Kohaku won.

"Kohaku-chan is you excited for the holiday break as I am?" Bulan squealed as there was a reason Kohaku liked her. For one she was tiny and skinny which could almost make them twins if Bulan didn't have a darker complexion as well as raven hair. Bulan also didn't know that Kohaku was a boy so they did a lot of things together.

Kohaku blinked when Bulan started poking him sharply in the ribs which brought him out of his trance like thinking. Bulan puffed her cheeks out silly like as Kohaku just laughed nodding.

"I am very excited but isn't your family going to Indiana for the time?" Kohaku asked as he knew this from a few years ago that the Vemulakonda family took every 5 years to go to a reunion in Indiana in Vemula. Bulan always forgot to think about that since they had to break plans because of it.

Bulan gasped when she remembered, "Oh my gosh I so sorry Kohaku-chan totally forgot…but we'll celebrate my birthday when I come back right?" the tiny Indian girl asked with teary eyes. Kohaku laughed rubbing her head with his palm nodding, "Of course we will Bulan-chan I wouldn't be a good friend if we didn't." This put a smile on her face as they went to school together.

****DING DONG DING DONG****

First class sucked as Kohaku had to deal with his stalker yet again Itsuki Kobayashi, who was an alright guy but his seduction skills were an epic fail waiting to happen. To be honest Itsuki had a perfect body just nothing was working in that thick head of blue hair. Kohaku was just going to try and get through the math class. But as always it wasn't going to happen as Itsuki flicked a note at him.

God damn why was this guy so dense when it came to him, but Kohaku opened it up as his eyes got big and wide as he read the note. _**Can't wait to see your sweet cheeks in some swim wear for the class trip. Mind giving me a sneak peak?**_ Kohaku glared at Itsuki as another note was flicked over to his desk again. _**Or we could do it during lunch time I won't tell. **_Itsuki had that look of I am going to finally get layed. But sadly that not how it worked out as Kohaku picked his desk up and smashed it into Itsuki's face.

"You fucking perverted fuck I would never ever do such a thing like that with you", Kohaku roared as he then heard the Professor clearing his voice. Kohaku had forgotten that they were in class still as he was made to hold buckets of water outside the room for the remainder of class. Itsuki was sent to the nurses' office as nothing was going to be charged on their records since it was the last day.

*****DING DONG DING DONG****

Kohaku sighed as it was lunch time and he didn't want to stay on the grounds due to the incident with Itsuki plus the fact that there was a place to eat nearby. So Kohaku looked around as he went into this one noodle shop. It looked really traditional as he sat down at the bar table and asked for Udon noodles and some green tea. Kohaku didn't notice that he was being watched by a stranger in the corner as danger was slowly going to follow.

Kohaku finished after awhile as he left only to be cornered into an alley by this strange man who was watching him at the noodle shop. Kohaku trembled as he tripped over a trash can seeing the stranger pull out a knife. "We are going to have some fun now little girl", the bastard taunted as he got closer. Kohaku closed his eyes as he was as scared as something made his heart stop for one beat as something slipped from his throat. "Kaito", was all Kohaku said as a blue flash appeared between the scum bag and Kohaku.

When the light disappeared a man with short blue hair with the rest in a long pony tail went round town on the stranger. Kohaku opened his eyes as the blue haired man was swift with his movements as his clothes were of the ancient time as his father taught him the stories for his Kabuki performances. The blue haired man finished his attack as the bastard was down for the final count. Kohaku bowed his head as he showed his gratefulness to the one who saved him.

But the stranger just lifted Kohaku's face as he kissed his lips tenderly before breaking it and smirking before going away in the mist. Kohaku blushed as he ran home as quickly as possible since school was not important but the man who saved him was. Kohaku busted through the door only to see his father getting on some fishnets for a show since he did other performances now as well as Kabuki.

As they settled down Kohaku explained how he was about to be raped as well possibly killed when this strange man saved him. After Kohaku described the man his father smirked sighing as he light a cigarette. "So the Mori clan have finally decided to try again with their arrange marriage", his father said calmly as he took another drag of his cig. Kohaku twitched a bit as he was confused as he was still in high school and marriage was way out of his mind.

"Um excuse me but what arranged marriage? Plus I am a high school student that can only attract a stupid stalker kid." Kohaku bluntly made clear as his father soon explained the situation. As long back when the ancient ways were law Kohaku's great great grandmother was deemed the high priestess of Mizushima clan. It was announced that the Mori clan would arrange a marriage between her and the Prince of Mori. His great great grandmother refused and fled as she wasn't truly attracted to men till she found Haku Himura in drag. Thus, the Mori clan had waited so long to have their heir come claim the heir to the Mizushima shrine.

Kohaku was confused by this as he thought it through. "Alright so the guy who saved me is a Mori clan member and he wants to take me to fill our great great grandmother's spot?" Kohaku questioned as his father nodded. It took awhile as Kohaku scrambled around packing things as he was a bit chipper from this. "Woot no more school, no more Itsuki this is a paradise." Kohaku chanted as his father sighed leaving his son to his wild fantasy.

Later Kohaku layed in bed in his silk like gown as he had gotten done with his bath. His body trembled as the thought of the strange blue haired man came to mind. He was the perfect guy from one of Kohaku's anime love series it seemed as he slowly passed out only to wake 30 minutes later by a shift of weight on his bed. Kohaku opened his eyes to see the god who saved him sitting there like it was nothing. Kohaku gasped softly which made the man turn showing his Sapphire like eyes that shown so brightly in the moon light.

The man smirked as he slowly moved on top of the bed to view the beauty that he had saved earlier. Kohaku couldn't help but get turned on as he tried to hide the fact that he was male to this blue haired god. Kohaku could feel his hand being brushed away as it was replaced by another hand slowly in motions going up and down. Kohaku whimpered as his lips were captured by the others with Kohaku submitting to him willing fully. The blue haired god continued to attack his body with sweet seducting motions like sugar cube with poison. There was a pause as Kohaku could finally open his eyes as the blue haired god was stripping out of his robes. His body like those of fantasy with scars on his back for doing nobel deeds.

Kohaku bite his lip as he watched only to be pounced on by this god who licked and nibbled on Kohaku's earlobe. He couldn't help by cry out in pleasure as his bottom was softly grasped in the god's hands as a lubed finger slowly entered Kohaku's hole making him almost panic. The god hushed him softly as he whispered, "I Kaito do not care what gender you are but I cannot let anyone take my angel before me…..I will be gentle." Kaito whispered as he slowly penetrated Kohaku in a loving motion before slowly adding another finger creating a scissor like motion which made Kohaku scream in pleasure.

Kaito slowly stopped as he then moved into position before slowly entering Kohaku's now stretched entrance. Kohaku cried out a bit as Kaito's member was a bit bigger than the fingers that were just in him. Kaito smirked as he softly made love to the red haired angel in front of him as he made sure to tend to Kohaku's needs. Kohaku crying in pleasure as it felt like he was drowning and the only one keeping him alive was Kaito. His member slowly throbbing as it gave Kaito the que to quicken his pace pounding Kohaku with all his might and love. Kohaku screamed out his name as he climaxed feeling Kaito climaxing as well.

They slowly passed out after that as Kohaku's mind was swimming with the current events that had just accrued. _**This could not have been my first time with the sexiest guy in Japan. When I wake up it will just be a dream.**_ Kohaku thought as his eyes slowly shut close as his life was going to be different from now on.


End file.
